


His Voice

by 401651



Series: SA [5]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/401651/pseuds/401651





	His Voice

His voice

His voice is unlike any other

It is more unique than handwriting, because handwriting can be replicated  
No one could speak with as much grace and passion

No one could mimic his highs and lows

Nothing could replace the way he can change his tone, pitch, accent, and words  
He can make himself talk like another person, but I shall always know it is him

And no one could ever hope or dream of replicating the way his voice makes me feel

His voice can make me feel pure joy, utter, rage, and hopeless despair

His voice is unlike any other

His voice


End file.
